


(We've Got Nothing To Lose) In Your Wildest Dreams

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Come Marking, Community: seasonofkink, Consent Issues, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hentai, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: JD and Tyler watch porn together. Things happen.(consent tags are for the porno they watch, not the characters themselves.)





	(We've Got Nothing To Lose) In Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo prompt: tentacles. another crack pairing with some crack, but hopefully hot, porn. consent tags are for the mention of the porn video they watch, not anything with the actual characters in the fic.

“Weirdest porn you can find?” JD asks, passing Tyler his phone so he can pull it up. 

Tyler thinks for a moment before taking the phone. “Sure you wanna see this, Squishy?”

“Go for it. Whatever you can think of, I’m game for.” JD chuckles. 

Tyler nods. “Okay.”

He taps something into the search bar of the porn site and pulls up one of the videos that comes up in the search.

JD reads the title of the video out loud. “Hentai Tentacle Monster Catches Magical Girl…tentacle monster porn? That’s the weirdest you can come up with?”

“Well, I didn’t know how far into disturbing territory we were going. I can pull up some torture porn if you’d rather that.” Tyler laughs. 

“No, this is good. Is this actually a thing you’re into? Or just something you know about?” JD watches as Tyler skips forward in the video, the monster catching the girl and starting to rip her clothes off, ignoring her protests. There’s that element of nonconsensual force that these types of videos tend to have in them, but soon the anime girl’s protests turn to moans of pleasure and enthusiastic consent. 

“Little bit of both?” Tyler glances over at JD. “I like the manhandling thing and feeling like I’m at the whim of the other person. Like they have control over me and can do whatever they want to me. And the whole tentacle thing would be an interesting sensation to add to it. You know I have a size kink.” 

JD chuckles. “You are a size queen for sure.”

Tyler tosses a piece of popcorn at JD, laughing when he catches it in his mouth. “So are you. I’ve seen John’s dick and it’s huge. Is it a demon thing or just him? Not to mention, you wanna fuck Baron and have another shot at AJ.”

JD blinks. “You know, I never asked. I assume it’s just him. The slimmer the guy, the bigger the dick, right? Skinny guys usually have big dicks.” 

“Maybe it’s that vegan diet.” Tyler snickers, looking at the screen again, watching the anime girl get fucked in both holes by tentacles, shifting a bit as heat spreads through him. 

JD laughs. “Maybe it is.” He smirks as he looks Tyler over, noticing the bulge in his pants. “Got something you want help with?”

“Can we keep the video on?” Tyler blurts out, blushing a bit.

“Sure if you wanna watch it.” JD smirks. 

“It’s not doing anything for you?” Tyler gestures to the screen.

JD gives the tv a considering look. “I mean, it’s not my thing, but I can understand the draw of it. Taboo and something alien and monstrous. Something you can’t really get in real life. Not specifically my thing, but I get why you’re into it.” He scoots closer to Tyler and reaches into Tyler’s lap, fondling his cock through his sweats. 

Tyler’s lashes flutter and he moans, shifting and stretching out on the couch when JD pushes on him, letting JD hover over him. “Right….”

“You like being dominated. You like feeling helpless and like you’re not in control of what happens to you.” JD purrs, voice dropping into a lower growl. 

Tyler licks his lips and shudders under JD. 

JD wraps his fingers around Tyler’s wrists and brings them up above his head, squeezing them, a silent order to keep them where they are. “You wanna be taken advantage of by a tentacle monster because it’s not going to care about your pleasure. It’s going to use you as its own little plaything and you like that. You crave that. You wanna feel its tentacles ripping your clothes off…” JD grabs two handfuls of the tank top Tyler is wearing, glad it’s one of his and not an expensive one that Tyler loves, and rips it in half.

Tyler whimpers, cock throbbing in his sweats now. “Oh, fuck…”

JD roughly shoves Tyler’s sweats and underwear down his legs enough to free his cock and give him access to his ass. He pushes his fingers against Tyler’s lips and shivers as Tyler sucks them into his mouth obediently. “You wanna feel those thick, writhing tentacles push inside of you and stretch you open….”

JD pulls his fingers out of Tyler’s mouth and shoves three fingers inside of Tyler, careful not to really hurt him in his roughness. Tyler cries out loudly, arching his back and clenching around JD’s fingers. JD gives him a moment to adjust before starting to fuck into him hard and fast, matching the pace of the monster on the screen. He uses his other hand to hold Tyler’s wrists in place above his head. 

“You want the monster to violate you and use you. You feel those tentacles inside you?” JD waves his fingers across Tyler’s sweet spot. “You’re just as helpless as that magical girl up there. Just pretty little prey like she is.”

Tyler jolts against JD, turning his head and watching the porn on the screen, able to imagine that he’s the one caught up in the clutches of the tentacle monster, being fucked and used for its pleasure as JD fucks him harder and faster, fingers jabbing at his sweet spot. The heat boils his blood and he squeezes his eyes shut just as the monster roars out its orgasm on screen, his own orgasm slamming into him. The intensity sends him spiralling into infinity with the pleasure throbbing through his entire body as he jerks against the grip JD has on him, squeezing his fingers inside of himself, cock twitching hard with every pulse of his release. 

He sinks into the couch, panting, opening his eyes a little when JD abruptly pulls away from him, his fingers sliding out of his body. He watches as JD pushes his pants down enough to wrap his fingers around his cock and stroke himself once, twice, three times before coming all over Tyler’s torso with a groan of pleasure. 

Tyler stares up at the look of intense bliss painted across JD’s pretty face as his hips jerk into his hand, twitching with the hot splashes of JD’s release against his skin. “Fuck, Squishy….”

JD hums his agreement, sitting down heavily at the other end of the couch as Tyler weakly pushes himself up a bit. “You can say that again.”

Tyler smirks. “Fuck, Squishy…”

JD snorts out a laugh and reaches over for some tissues, handing a few to Tyler and cleaning himself up, fixing his clothing. 

Tyler does the same and tosses the tissues away. “Can I have some more popcorn? And can we watch regular movies now?” 

JD nods. “Sure.” 

“Scary ones? It’s basically Halloween Month.” Tyler beams. 

“Definitely. You pick. I’ll get the popcorn.” JD pauses. “No judgement, you know that, right?”

Tyler nods and smiles softly at JD. “I know.”

“Good.” JD smiles back and gets up to head into the kitchen to make their popcorn. 

Tyler switches over to Netflix to scroll through the movies, calling out. “We can do that again though, right?”

JD laughs. “Sure, babe.”

Tyler grins and starts his hunt for their horror movie marathon.


End file.
